Silence
by hwtrKitska
Summary: Sometimes Tokiya wondered if Otoya would ever shut up. [part of my attempt to do a drabble a day for the whole month of March. Day 1 prompt: Silence.]


**Title:**Silence  
**Author:** Kitska  
**Character(s)|Pairing(s):** Ichinose Tokiya, Ittoki Otoya  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sometimes Tokiya wondered if Otoya would ever shut up.  
**Author's Notes:** This is a part of my attempt to do a drabble a day for the whole month of March. Day 1 prompt: Silence.

—-

Sometimes Tokiya wondered if Otoya would ever shut up. The redhead never stopped making some form of noise with his mouth; if he wasn't talking, he was singing, if he wasn't singing, he was humming, if he wasn't humming, he was murmuring god knows what under his breath. Even at night, he wasn't spared of the muttering because of Otoya's sleep talking.

The only peace he could get was during classes or at his part time job, away from his noisy roommate. It was a good thing, but sometimes (not that Tokiya would admit it) he misses the background noise that was Otoya.

It got worse when they graduated as an idol group together with the other four boys and Haruka. The chattering went on non-stop, and coupled with Syo's loudness, it was starting to give Tokiya a migraine. Not to mention he was stuck 24/7 with Otoya now that school's over and they're given a shared room as they continue with their careers.

"Nee, Tokiya! When's our next performance? I wanna mark it out on our calendar."

"Naa, Tokiya, have you seen my red shirt? The one I wore two days ago. I swore I left it there…"

"Tokiya, Tokiya, look! We're on the cover page and centerfold! Isn't it cool?"

"Tokiya~ Tokiya~"

Even bribing the redhead with food wasn't enough to shut him up. Otoya talked in between mouthfuls of curry rice, played around with the Pocky sticks and laughed when Tokiya stuffed an onigiri in his mouth, saying something about his roommate spoiling him too much.

Running out of ideas and getting desperate to have his peace and quiet back, Tokiya went to Ren, as a last resort. Chuckling, the older teen suggested something that normally would have made Tokiya think twice.

But desperate times called for desperate measures, and Tokiya needed his peace back.

So, while Otoya was strumming his guitar and singing along to his new single, Tokiya gathered up the courage and strode over to where the redhead was, tapping lightly on his shoulder.

"Hmm, Tokiya, what is- nmph?!"

The stunned silence was worth it, as Tokiya leaned back after pressing his lips against Otoya's for a full minute. The silence continued on for ten minutes after he went back to his work, and another five minutes more. It was half an hour past the time he kissed Otoya when the redhead finally spoke up.

"Tokiya?"

"Hnm?"

The younger teen's cheeks were red, rivalling the colour of his hair, and he fidgeted, the guitar on his lap now. "W-why did you k-k-ki- uhm, why did you do that?"

"To shut you up, obviously. Your mouth never stops making noise, and it was getting annoying."

"Oh."

Another half an hour of peace and quiet, and Tokiya was enjoying himself when he felt a weight pressing down on the back of his chair. Turning slightly, he found himself face to face with a pouty Otoya.

"Nee, Tokiya… Does that mean I'll only get kisses if I'm noisy?"

"… If you put it that way, yes."

"Can I get kisses if I'm being quiet too?"

Tokiya stopped, not sure how to continue with this. His plan seemed to have backfired, or did it? It wasn't as if he hated the other teen. On the contrary, he was quite fond of Otoya, strangely enough. Living with him for more than a year and enduring the habits, it surprised Tokiya at how much tolerance he had for Otoya.

He rethought the plan, and nodded slightly. "If you can keep quiet for the next hour, I'll give you another kiss."

Otoya brightened up immediately, then quickly ran back to his side of the room and busied himself with something Tokiya knew nothing of. With a shrug, he went back to his own work, the deal he made with Otoya slipping his mind.

Exactly an hour passed, and Tokiya felt the weight at the back of his chair again. Sighing, he turned around, only to find his mouth claimed by an eager Otoya. They kissed closed mouth for one minute, before Otoya leaned back and grinned.

"Another hour, another kiss right? I like this game, Tokiya~ I'll keep quiet for the next hour too okay?"

When exactly this turned into a game for his roommate, Tokiya didn't know, but as he had the silence he wanted, he wasn't going to complain.


End file.
